Crooked Angel
by Sutoritaimu
Summary: what if Lucifer had a daughter whose creation began in heaven and was completed in hell?
1. crooked angel

"The names Malkira Morningstar, love, and I'm always on the list." You smiled seductively at the bouncer. The bouncer double checked his list. When he looked back up at you his face was had changed, it looked scared, wary. You shone him a smile before leaning in close and whispering into his ear, "if you tell him or Mazikeen I'm here, I'll make whatever punishment he promised you look and sound like a walk in the park" you practically purred in his ear. When you pulled back and looked into his eyes, you could tell he was weighing up who he feared more. It took another moment before he reluctantly nodded his head and let you into the club through the V.I.P entrance. You smiled at him, your blood red lips showing off your pearly whites and walked into the club "smart choice Chuck."

As you walked into the club, you could hear the live piano and singer just finishing up their set then, as if on cue, your favourite song from this year began to play, Dorothy – Raise Hell. You couldn't help but smirk and shake your head at the timing. You found an abandoned booth near the back of the balcony where you and your friends made yourselves at home. Altogether there were around 8 of you in total, as a couple of your friends disappeared through the crowd to get drinks for the table, with five of you left at the table, it gave you enough cover to avoid being seen by the barmaid as well as the owner of the club. It took a while, but eventually your friends returned with the drinks. "Well, I'm NEVER going to the bar with Bia or Xuria again!" You looked at your friend, trying to supress a smile as you took a sip of your drink, "what happened, Ira?" "Guys, that's what happened." You nodded in understanding, your friends Superbia (Bia) and Luxuria (Xuria/Ria) tended to get A LOT of attention regardless of the gender they chose to be that day.

After you had been in the club for around an hour or two, the owner decided to address everyone, to thank them for attending that evening. You blocked out the distinctly British accent, which matched your own and instead focused your attention on trying to stir up some form of entertainment via encouraging two males to 'lock horns' with one another. It seemed to be working until your sight was blocked by a distinctly blonde female. You sighed looking up at her with the most annoyed look you could muster. "Something I can do for you love?" you gave the blonde an exasperated huff when you saw that the two males you tried to corrupt walking in the opposite direction from each other. "Great, now I have your undivided attention" the blonde smiled and crossed her arms, looking at you. You looked up to her staying silent. "Let me see your ID." You laughed in her face, "Seriously? What, you don't think that the hired muscle outside would let someone under age in here?" The blonde just stared at you, unmoving. You sighed, "fine, but I can assure you I'm much older than I look." You said handing the blonde your most recent ID, especially after you caught sight of her badge in the corner of your eye.

"So, your last name's 'Morningstar', huh?" She questioned you, suddenly looking on edge. "Yes," you smirked at her uneasiness, "is there something the matter officer?" "It's detective, and you wouldn't happen to be related to Lucifer Morningstar, would you?" You looked at the detective for a second, "I'm sorry love, who?" You knew fine well who she was referring to, it was the club owner who had introduced himself over the sound system a couple of minutes ago, instead you decided to play with the detective. "Lucifer, y'know tall, dark, British, owner of the club you're currently standing in?" The detective looked at you as she handed you back your ID. "Oh! Oh, you're referring to Samael! My answer hasn't changed detective." You smirked at her, which only grew as the detective got a confused look on her face.

After a little back and forth between yourself and the detective, Ira caught your eye as Xuria whispered something to you. You stood bidding farewell to the detective, "detective, it's been a pleasure." You went to leave when you felt someone grip your arm, when you spun round to see the detective had a grip of your arm, you managed to release her grip on your arm and was about to confront her about it when the club owners voice reached your ears also capturing the detective's attention. You took your opportunity to disappear into the crowd. When the detective turned around to finish questioning you, you were gone and she was left watching into the crowd for you. "Something the matter detective?" Lucifer asked, the detective, "yeah, do you know who that girl was that I was just talking with?" the detective looked confused as she looked towards the direction she thinks you went. "No, I didn't," Lucifer looked in the same direction as the detective.

You were wandering around your apartment with Acedia and Invidia when you heard a knock at your day. You were currently in the kitchen and shouted to the Dia's to answer the door. when you heard another, more insistent knock at the door you entered the sitting room and saw Acedia lounging (which you really should have seen coming) and Invidia was busy raging at someone down the phone. You rolled your eyes, sighing as you answered your door. You smiled when you opened your door and was met with the detective from the club, you leaned against the door frame, crossing your ams, smile widening. "Ah, detective, I was wondering when you'd show up at my door."


	2. crooked angel 2

You were positively thrilled at how awkward the detective was sitting between Acedia and Invidia. It made you all warm and tingly inside to witness it. You smiled at the detective as you handed her a glass of water while sitting across from her. "I'm sorry love, I don't quite think I caught your name at the club the other night. Have we met before by chance? You look awfully familiar and I just can't place why." "Maybe you met her in a past life?" you looked toward Acedia at that point, eyebrow arched. The detective looked between you and Acedia before speaking, "first off, its Detective Decker, not 'love'" you smiled, she was getting more and more uncomfortable the more Acedia ignored her and Invidia paid attention to her. "Decker? Now that does ring a bell." You put your finger to your chin feigning thoughtfulness. "She was in that movie 'Hot Tub High School." Your head snapped toward Invidia and a smile grew upon your face, especially with the amount of attention Invidia was most definitely giving the detective. "Obvcourse! Hot Tub High School! Good memory Vid!" After a conversation, which was really more of an interrogation, the detective left. "Vid, love, do I want to know just how often you watch Hot Tub High School?" you eyed her curiously, Invidia's only response was to shrug and leave, "Invidia! Vid, where are you-"and with that your door was slammed shut, "damn Envy."

While you were out looking for an old friend you couldn't help but cause a little mischief, it was after all in your nature. It was how your father raised you. You couldn't risk using your abilities in case any other celestial or otherworldly beings were close by. The mortal way is had to be then. You did, probably the most childish thing possible. You began playing tap tap runaway. You were about to enter round two and up the ante when your friend, Belial, finally turned up. After exchanging greetings, the two of you went to get beverages and wandered through the local park. "So, Mal, what brings you to the City of Angels? Where's Zozo?" you had just taken a drink at that point so you moved in a way that made your messenger bag bounce off your hip revealing the bear hanging from your bag, avoiding the first part of his question. "He decided to lay low today" you said taking another sip of your beverage. "Ah, amazing, the demon of Ouija has decided to become a mere key chain bear, but don't think I don't know that you are avoiding the first part of my question" Belial smiled at you lightly bumping shoulders as you tried to avoid his gaze. "picked up on that one, did you?" Belial merely looked at you, waiting for your answer. "Fine," you sighed, "if you must know I got a call from Amenadiel and a drunk call from Mazikeen. Something about a certain valuable family heirloom going missing."

Once you had left Belial your first port of call was your apartment to change for the night's festivities. When you heard a knock at your door you were hardly dressed to receive company. You answered the door in a housecoat, in all honesty, you expected it to be one of the sins. The person who was on the other side of the door, however, was not even in the top 5. "Something I can help you with Amen?" He eyed you carefully before entering your apartment. "Sure, come on in" you said sarcastically as you raised your hands before closing your door, following Amenadiel into the sitting area. "Is there something I can help you with Amenadiel?" you asked again, getting more and more agitated at his obvious lack of acknowledgement with regards to your question. You sighed in exasperation, "fine! I'll be getting ready. There's food on the way, be a dear and get it for me when it arrives." You left him to his own devices as you went to your bedroom to finish getting ready.

Once you had gotten ready, you left your room and was met with the sight of Amenadiel finishing laying out the food you had ordered. "Aw, Menny, I didn't know you cared" you smirked, crossing your arms and placing most of your weight on one leg. "Enough with the games Kira, you know exactly why I'm here." You looked at Amenadiel "I'm pretty sure I told you NOT to call me that. Besides I haven't seen, let alone spoken to, daddy dearest since I got into town." You smirked at Amenadiel as you sat down opposite him, eating some fries. Amenadiel just stared at you, "if you didn'y come here to talk some sense into your father, then why did you come to the City of Angels?" Amenadiel asked, you smiled at him "for the night life obviously." "You're a terrible liar, niece."


	3. crooked angel 3

watch?v=8SGVRcJARxQ

After the celebrations with the sins the previous night and your interesting talk with Amenadiel, you were almost surprised when you received a text from an old friend *Hi Mallie! Fancy a drink… or ten? I know you're in town, wherever Belial and the sins are, you aren't far behind! 😉 - M x* You smiled at your phone as you typed out your reply, as well as mentally cursing out whichever sin had ratted out. *Sure! Name the time and the place😉 -MM x* the reply was almost instantaneous *Oh, I think you know 😉 -M x* you sighed *Give me an hour! – MM x* After half an hour of debating over what to wear you finally picked an outfit and headed out to meet your friend.

When you finally arrived at the place you were surprised to see that there were already a couple of people there, regulars you guessed. You found a seat at the bar and smiled at the bartender as she approached, "So this is the human form which the great Mazikeen has chosen" you motioned towards her as you spoke, to which Maez smiled as she poured you a drink. You both shared a smile as you took a sip. Maez then went to refill some drinks of the regulars at the other end of the bar when a blonde with glasses and a suit decided to occupy the seat next to yours. Maez eyed her up as she walked back over to you "Boss is out" you smiled at Maez as you sipped your drink again, focussing on the extensive types of alcohol behind the bar and Maez. "Ah, so you must be Mazikeen. Amazing, you're exactly as he described." At that you looked between the blonde and Maez, you're drink abandoned. "Oh, you must be the therapist." Maez had a glint in her eye, the one that meant she was getting ready to play some games. "Linda, please" the therapist held her hand out to Maez, smiling, this threw Maez off, but, being Maez, she made as if she was going to shake the therapists hand then swiftly moved to pick up her drink, smirking at the therapist as she done so.

After 5 minutes of being ignored by Maez and 'Linda' you finished your drink in one motion and stood up "Maez, love, I'll catch up with you later" you gave Maez a tight smile while side-eyeing the therapist and grabbed your jacket, just as you were turning you heard the last voice you wanted to at that moment. "Ah, . Fancy seeing you here!" You froze. "Oh! Well, this is a surprise." From the lack of movement behind you, you could only believe that you were not the only one taken by surprise. You stared at Lucifer with as unamused a look as you could muster. You were the first to recover and break eye contact. "Ah, Detective Decker, lovely to see you again" you smiled at the Detective while completely ignoring Lucifer. Decker returned the smile and then moved to join the Therapist at the bar, obviously wanting to watch the encounter with a smallest chance of being caught in the cross-fire. "So… The prodigal child returns! And just how long have you been in town?" You looked at Lucifer and laughed before answering, "long enough to know that I'm not important enough to you to mention to your therapist." You gave Lucifer a sweetly fake smile before you walked past him, turning to Maez before you left, "Maez, if you want a proper catch up, I suggest a different venue, love." You walked up the stairs of Lux and left. Lucifer took a few more minutes to recover before acknowledging the women staring at him. "So, Dr. Martin, what brings you here?" he smiled sweetly at the Doctor, "Never mind what brings me here, what was that all about?" Lucifer looked between the Detective and the Doctor, meanwhile Maez had disappeared enough to not help but stayed close enough to eavesdrop.

Two days after you had your confrontation with Lucifer at Lux that there was a knock at your door. When you answered it, you were more surprised than you probably should have been by who was at your door. "Ugh, it's just you." You rolled your eyes and leaned against the door frame crossing your arms as you spoke, "what do you want Samael? I know you're not here because you were invited, I'm certain I would never have done that." Lucifer stood there, and you couldn't help the triumphant smile that grazed your lips when he flinched at the use of his angelic name. Once he had recovered, he smiled at you, "Hello love, mind if I come in?" Your rolled your eyes and thought about it for a moment before, reluctantly, moving so allow Lucifer to enter your apartment. "I love what you've done with the place, not exactly how I would have designed it, too many bright colours for my taste, but still, it's nice." He looked around a little more before, finally, dropping onto your smoke coloured couch as you closed the door "That was kind of the point," you said as you went to pour drinks for you both.

After you had prepared the drinks and handed Lucifer his you sat down on the couch opposite Lucifer. "So, Samael, I heard you burned your wings" you smirked as you sipped your drink and waited, patiently, for Lucifer's response. "And I heard that you snuck into my club, and told the Detective my real name." You smiled and looked at the drink in your hand before looking up at Lucifer, "Why burn the wings, Samael?" You waited, sipping your drink. Once Lucifer realised you weren't going to drop the subject he drained his glass and stood to refill it before answering you, "If you're going to question me _Malkira_ ," he made a point of emphasising your name, "the least you could do is call me 'dad', I did create you after all." You winced slightly and glared at Lucifer, "I could _Samael,_ but it's much more fun to watch you flinch at your angelic name." You smiled at him at you drained what was left of your glass.


	4. crooked angel 4

When you awoke the next day, your head was pounding, you were way too warm and uncomfortable in your own bed. When you went to remove your duvet to allow your body to breathe you noticed its complete unwillingness to budge and was thoroughly annoyed at its lack of cooperation. You huffed, annoyed and feeling slightly offended at the lack of cooperation, it took a couple of minutes before you decided to sit up and work out why it was so unwilling to cooperate. You were surprised (probably more surprised than you should have been) to find an attractive male to your right and an equally attractive female to your left. You eased yourself out of the bed and went downstairs to find aspirin and water. You deeply regretted your choice of a spiral staircase at that particular point in time.

When you got downstairs you were vaguely aware that someone was banging on the door to your apartment. Downing the glass of water and aspirin you opened your door. The person on the other side wasted no time in barging into your apartment smacking you on the face with your door in the process. You dropped your glass and put your hand to your face, waiting for the tears and stars to fade. That's when you felt a sharp sting on your neck. Reflexively you expanded your smoke-grey wings to through the offender as far from you as possible. What you hadn't calculated for was how close to the wall you were, this resulted in you being thrown in the opposite direction. You dizzily stood, trying to fight off the hazy feeling which was currently threatening to take over and pull you under waves of darkness, while simultaneously preparing to defend yourself. Within a couple of seconds, the darkness took over and you fell to the ground, your wings retracting back into yourself.

Your body and other senses awoke before your eyes did. It was cold. You were lying on something cold and hard. You went to move your hand to your head and felt something tighten around your wrist and restraining your fingers from being able to move. You tried to move your other wrist, with the same result, then you tried to move your legs, again being unable to move any of your limbs. Then you realised, you were lying face down on something cold and hard. Groggily, your eyes opened, focussing was more than a little difficult and the more you struggled against your restraints the tighter they became. You could hear people moving around you, but they were just out of your field of vision and focus. The best way to describe our sight right now would be how you imagined being trapped under smokey water would be. It was throwing off all your other senses big time. Your hands being restrained prevented you from being able to use your celestial magic as well as prevent you from sensing who or how many people surrounded you. It was like you were trapped inside one of your own creations that you had made for those sent to hell as opposed to the 'Golden City'. That was when you gained enough of your senses to feel the sharp, cold edge of an instrument being violently thrust between the point in your back where your wings met your wings would meet your shoulder blades.


	5. Crooked Angel 5

"Your father took something from us, made our guy start yelling about the devil. So, guess what, we're taking a replacement item from you." Those were the last words you heard before your vision went dark.

"Voicemail, again!" Lucifer hung up his phone and paced his apartment. "You do realise that Mal had never answered your calls before. Why is this time any different?" Maez asked as she filed her nails. Lucifer looked to her before dialling on his phone again. "Ah, Detective. I have a favour to ask…"

Lucifer met Detective Decker at your apartment, when both arrived at your door they noticed it laying wide open, and your apartment laying in ruin with blood splatters spread across parts of the floor and wall. Immediately, Decker tried to pull Lucifer out of your apartment, so she could investigate and call for the right people to collect evidence and allow her to open an investigation.

When you woke up your head was groggy, your back was in agony and your entire body was sore, stiff and sticky. Your throat was dry and sore, and you still couldn't think clearly enough to find a way to escape. "…she won't let up…" Damn, the pounding in your skull, it was preventing you from hearing what they wanted from you, "…if we keep going like this…dead." Dead? Who? What? The more you tried to focus on what they were saying, the stronger the pounding in your head became. Eventually you gave up focusing on what was being said and tried to focus on anything you could see or use to try and figure out where you were. All you could see was horrid beige walls, no windows (from what you could see anyway), and a couple of machines which looked like computer main frames along one wall.

You heard footsteps walking towards you and immediately shut your eyes feigning still being unconscious. You heard metal being placed on metal and willed yourself to not tense up, to not give any indication you were conscious. Aware of people still being in the room you, you tried to think about something else to try and keep you calm and relaxed. Something to distract you from what was to come.

It took Decker about 30 minutes to convince Lucifer to leave your apartment, so she could do her job. The only reason Lucifer relented was if he could take your abnormally large albino bat, Decker agreed, but mostly because the bat was making a lot of distressed noises and she couldn't stand the noise. Lucifer grabbed your 'bat' (which was a hybrid animal that human's, most likely, would not agree with) and its harness and left the apartment. This allowed Lucifer to attach the harness to the animal and hopefully have it pick up your scent.

After walking around for what felt like hours to Lucifer, your bizarre pet began to pull him in a certain direction. Excited Lucifer allowed your pet to pull him in the direction that it had apparently picked up your scent. When the creature had stopped in a doorway Lucifer found your favourite leather jacket covered in blood (due to your unique biology Lucifer felt certain that the blood wasn't yours) and attached to the zipper of the jacket was a bloodied and rather dull looking bear on a keychain, "Damnit Zozo, you weren't supposed to die." Lucifer muttered, wrapping the lifeless bear up in your jacket before pulling out his phone and dialling a number. While he was waiting for the other person to pick up the phone, he lifted the jacket up to allow your pet to try and pick up your scent and the scent of anyone else you may have been around you.

After pacing around a little longer with no more scents to pick up, your pet allowed itself to drop on the ground lightly and whined, slowly pacing in the hopes of picking up your scent. After hanging up the phone Lucifer sighed, knelt down beside your pet, laying a hand on its head, "I know girl, but we'll find her soon and make who-ever has her pay, Chióni Nix."


	6. Crooked angel 6

Trying to keep your breathing as normal and unsuspicious as possible, you focused on life before being dragged here. You thought about home. Hell. You remembered when you were small, and you would struggle to climb onto your father's throne. It seemed so big then, it made you feel safe. You felt even safer when your father would lift you to sit either on his throne or on his knee instead and let you coory in and fall asleep, feeling safe in your father's arms, knowing your father was there for you, to protect you from all the souls which came through from the topside.

You remembered having a tea party with a couple of lost souls and your father joining because he had seen the souls you were pouring poison for. He never seemed like the 'tea party' kind of father but there he was, King of Hell, having a lovely tea party with his 'precious little kindred'. He barely denied you anything, even relenting to you when you had created a hideous piece of clothing – a skirt – short hybrid which you had dubbed the 'skort'. You had managed to persuade your father to model it for you. It brought you endless joy.

The next thing you focused on was the first time you wandered over to the part of hell where the worst of the worst was kept. You couldn't remember quite how you got there but you remembered a voice calling you over to a door. Remembered being mesmerised by it. You were so close to the door when Chióni Nix pulled you out of whatever trance you had been in, when you heard your father's voice, concerned, calling your name. When he finally found you he gathered you up in his arms, you felt a warmth that you hadn't realised you had lost, a safeness you hadn't realised you were without. Lucifer held you so close and tight to him that you hadn't been able to see what Nix was hissing at. Lucifer's voice was too muffled for you to hear what he was saying to you, all you felt was his lips on your temple and his hand on the back of your head.

You hadn't realised you had slipped into unconsciousness until you awoke in a semi-familiar room. Your arms were free, but you still felt like you couldn't move. You were laying face down on a black sofa. When you finally moved you felt…light, weightless. Something felt off. You shakily made it to your feet, but when you went to take a step you fell. When you didn't hit the table like you anticipated you would have, you opened your eyes. You didn't hit the table because you were in the table, as in you had phased through the table like you were a soul or a ghost or something. There was no pain, no injury, no destruction. You must have screamed out when you were falling because you heard Mazikeen's voice, heard her footsteps running towards you, into the room. You were still on all fours and inside the table when Maez entered the room, she ran towards you, but when she reached out to touch you, her hands went right through you. You both stared at each other, completely in shock.

You woke with a start. Still disoriented, still restrained, still laying face down on a steel table. Obvcourse what you had experienced was just a dream. For the next couple of hours you focused on that feeling, the feeling of relief… of safety.

When Lucifer returned to his apartment and heard Maez's story of a 'hollow' and 'ghostly' you, he almost jumped with joy at the prospect of you being alive. Being able to reach out. He told Amenadiel and together they began reading every type of lore, legend and theory they could find in the hopes that they could find something that would help them to find you.


	7. Crooked Angel 7

You awoke to a light being shone in your eyes, effectively blinding you. You could hear glasses clinking as they were placed on tables and felt like you would need about a year before you would be able to move again. When you were finally able to open your eyes without flinching, you automatically brought your hand up to your head, rubbing your eyes.

You panicked when you realised you were free to move your arms without restraints, to feel your arms, face, hair again. Almost as soon as your initial happiness and relief kicked in, it disappeared and was replaced by fear, confusion and utter panic as fast as it had appeared. The more you made yourself look around, the more panicked you became. When had they moved you? What kind of sick, sadistic game were they going to attempt now?

You got up, slowly, testing every movement as if they were watching and waiting, just in case they were testing you in some way. When you cautiously touched your sides you were more than a little shocked to find that they had been bandaged, when you looked down, you were more surprised that they looked clean, fresh. The bandages covered your body in a way that they wrapped up and around your shoulder blades. It wasn't until you realised this that the pain began in your back, this was more evident and noticeable when you moved. Or breathed. If you were being truly honest with yourself, most anything which involved your ribs moving caused complete, shooting pain through your entire body. Once you found a way to breathe, that didn't send excruciating pain throughout your body, you gingerly sat up and tried to figure out where you were.

The walls were dark in colour in comparison to the paler beige walls you had become accustomed to seeing. Once you got your heart rate back down, you could hear the low murmurings of voices coming from another room. Immediately your heart rate increased again, you began looking for something to use as a weapon as the panic began to set in. It took you longer than you'd care to admit, to remember that your hands were free, and you could make a small shield to help give you an extra layer of protection against whatever weapons your abductors had which could, apparently, harm you.

Something must have alerted those in the next room that you were up and about and awake, because you suddenly heard the hushing of people and then footsteps walking towards the small door on the opposite side of the room, hidden in a corner, in shadows. When you heard the steps stopping abruptly outside the door, you froze, fear causing ice cold sweat to drip down your back. Your mind froze, normally you would be a lot better at thinking on your feet, remembering a spell or, at the very least, a technique or stance for self-defence you would practice with Maez.


	8. Crooked Angel 8

Standing in the room, feeling weak and powerless, the seconds ticking by felt like hours. You could feel your knees growing weaker and it was getting harder to stay focussed. You couldn't quite recall what happened next. Your vision began to fade as your knees gave way. All you could recall was legs running towards you as the ground quickly rose to meet you.

"Did I ever tell you how I chose your name, my fallen little angel?" You couldn't quite place the low, soft voice at first, it had been years since you'd heard it, you barely recognised it as your fathers, as Lucifer's. You could hear him try to suppress a sad sigh at your lack of response. You barely registered the light touch of your fathers' hand on top of yours, you could feel yourself grow frustrated at the lack of cooperation your body was giving you. You wanted to move, to tighten your grip on your fathers' hand, anything! Your body on the other hand, didn't want to cooperate. "I chose your name because it translated to 'bringer of hellfire', just like mine is 'light bringer'. You've always been a fiery one. Your name always felt like it suited to you." Lucifer sighed at your side and you could have sworn that you caught the slightest hint of a catch in his throat.

It felt like years before you could move, everything felt stiff, painful. Your throat was dry and every movement sent pains through your body. Your arms felt like lead and your head was pounding and every movement of your eyes hurt. Great, what else could go wrong. Your eyes felt heavy as you opened them. It was dark out, the room was lit by a lamp in two of the corners, you could hear the soft sound of piano music floating through the door. It took time for your eyes to adjust, for you to realise where you were.

You managed to sit up a little better on the bed and find a position that wasn't too uncomfortable, just as you were about to try and move you heard the piano stop abruptly. You tilted your head slightly, trying to hear what was happening in the next room, listening for any sounds or voices. The silence was unnerving, you slowly managed to slide yourself to the other side of the bed and caught words like "… meat sack…", "…eat their own?" You couldn't tell which was more bizarre. You suddenly got a cold feeling running through your gut again. One you hadn't felt in decades, and most importantly, not since you had left hell. It sent an ice-cold chill through your spine.

Shakily you got to your feet and slowly made your way to the door. You didn't recognise the blond who was speaking with your father, but you sure as hell knew you recognised the aura she gave off.


End file.
